


"I Never Stopped Loving You" - Tooru Oikawa x F!Reader

by sweetcherryrambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles
Summary: When you saw Aoba Johsai lost against Karasuno, you expected your boyfriend to be upset, but you never expected him to break up with you.You meet again, eight years later, the wound still raw on both sides.“I rehearsed this conversation in my head so many times. I never found a good reason why, (y/n). I was just selfish and I pushed you away. I didn’t know how to deal with my own feelings back then and, don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I’m that much better at it now, but at least now I know a good thing when I see it” his eyes finally met yours, a bittersweet smile curving his lips, telling you what his words didn’t ‘You were that best thing’.Written for Yagami Yato's November Fanfic Event - Rekindled RomancesDiscord server name: 𝙀𝙫𝙚 Დ || 𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖'𝙨 𝙋𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙨𝙨
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	"I Never Stopped Loving You" - Tooru Oikawa x F!Reader

You knew today was going to be bad. You half expected Oikawa to not even show up after the way the game had ended and you wouldn’t have blamed him for it. They lost and that made today his last official high school match. Plus, he never was one to take defeats well. You were there in the crowd, cheering him on, shouting his name with your heart in your throat, your chest tightening every time Aoba Johsai scored. When you saw him miss the last receive, tears welled in your eyes – you knew today was going to be bad.

Still, you prepared dinner as it was your post-game ritual. He’d always come around your house, even if for only fifteen minutes after going out with the team. Your parents loved him, just like everyone else did. You lived next door to each other and grew up together. Oikawa was your best friend ever since you could remember. Your friendship gradually turned to love and you ended up confessing your feelings for him on your birthday, your 2 nd year of middle school. He looked so shocked and didn’t utter a word for what felt like minutes. Just as you opened your mouth to apologize, to take it back, to tell him that you didn’t want to ruin your friendship, he pulled you into a kiss. He felt the same way, he was in love with you.

You were pulled out of your reverie by a knock on the door. Getting up quickly from where you were sitting on the couch, you darted to the door. He was standing in the doorway, soaking wet with his unopened umbrella in hand.

“Hey, Tooru, are you okay? Come in, quickly, let me get you a towel to dry, I don’t want you to catch a cold” your tone was concerned, eyes scanning him with worry. Taking a step back, you gave him room to enter the hallway and rushed to your room to get a towel and one of his old T-shirts that you used as pajamas. He gifted a couple to you ‘So you can have a piece of me if you ever get lonely at night’ – he was so cheesy sometimes, but you loved that about him.

“You can wear this while your clothes dry. I made dinner…” you stopped as you caught sight of your boyfriend, still standing in the hallway, still wearing his jacket. You gulped “Tooru, I’m sorry you lost the game. I don’t know what to say. I can’t even begin to understand how you’re feeling, but I’m here if you want to talk if you want to cuddle – anything” you closed the distance between the two of you with careful steps as if you were trying not to startle him, subconsciously scared that if you were to make any sudden movements he would run.

You reached out your hand, trying to brush the damp hair out of his eyes when he caught your wrist suddenly “(Y/n), stop, please” his usual silvery voice was now thick and low. You felt as if it was strangling your heart, your breathing hitched. You were scared of what he was going to say, his whole demeanor was so unlike the man you loved “I don’t know why I came here. I wanted to be alone. My legs just – “ he stopped, letting go of your wrist “I came here like I always do, it seems. You’re always here to hide me from my failures. And I never learn. It slows me down.”

He chuckled in a way that had your blood freezing ‘why, why, why’ was the only thought in your mind, repeating, over and over “W-what are you trying to say?” you met his gaze, your eyes pleading. You feared the worst.

“I don’t even know. I feel like I spend too much time with you and in my comfort zone. Instead of practicing, instead of trying to get better. And it cost me, it cost me the victory today!” he almost yelled the last words, choking back tears “Fuck, (y/n), I can’t give up on my dreams - not even for you” 

You were in shock. Dropping the towel and T-shirt from your arms, you instinctively took a step back, your chin quivering and body shaking “N-No, Tooru, no… Tell me you don’t mean it, tell me I’m misunderstanding” your voice was wobbly as tears were streaming down your face. 

“I think it’s better if I go now. I shouldn’t have come today anyway” he turned around to leave but hesitated for a second “I’m sorry, (y/n)”

His momentary hesitation was enough for you to grab his arm and try to pull him back inside “Please don’t go, Tooru, I-I love you! Let’s forget about this for a moment, let’s eat dinner and we’ll talk in the morning. You can even stay the night, my parents are not going to be home until tomorrow evening. Please, don’t leave now!”

He stood there for a few more moments before he spoke “If I don’t leave now, I never will. I have to do this for myself. You can hate me, (y/n), I know I’m a selfish ass, but I won’t ever be able to forgive myself if I do put my 100% towards my dream. I never planned for us to end up like this” he sounded as dejected as you felt, unable to hold back his own tears “I never wanted to deceive you, I love you, I never lied to you about this” 

With a swift movement, he grabbed your chin and pulled you into a passionate kiss, one that spoke of love and regret, a kiss that only made you cry harder. When he pulled back, you could see just how disheveled he looked. “You don’t have to break up with me, we can still be together - I’ll help you follow your dream” you still desperately tried to change his mind, grasping at any possibility to change his mind.

You knew today was going to be bad, but you didn’t expect it to be this bad. You didn’t expect your boyfriend of three years to break up with you. You didn’t expect the boy who held you in his arms and told you he loved you more than anyone else in the world just twenty-four hours ago to rip your heart to pieces. You didn’t know a time when the two of you weren’t together. You remembered the promise you made when you were ten, the day you got into a car accident, that you’d always be best friends. Oikawa was so scared that day, he said he’d never leave your side. It felt like fate was playing a cruel joke on you.

You watched him wordlessly as he opened the door and left, only sparing you a gloomy glance before closing it on your relationship. It hurt. You dropped to your knees, sobbing uncontrollably as memories were flooding your mind. Your first kiss, in front of your house, both of you clumsy and giggling. The first time he told you he loved you, you had just brought freshly baked milk bread to him after a particularly long day of practice. Your first fight, it was over whether which Harry Potter house was superior - a stupid reason. All your fights were over stupid things, until this one. 

You didn’t know if there was any going back after this. You did your best to pick yourself up that night, crying yourself to sleep and you waited. Waited for a text, a knock on your door, a tap on your window. But nothing happened. When your parents got home the next day, you couldn’t even form the words to tell them of your breakup. You chose not to say anything and blamed your sour mood on Aoba Joshai losing the game. But your lie became obvious a few days later when there was no sign of Oikawa. He’d always say hello to them when he’d pick you up for a date, or when he’d come over to study together, but now he was nowhere to be found.

Weeks passed, and you hadn’t seen him. You went to high school to Johzenji, so there was no way to see him at school. The only things you knew about him from that night on, were what your mutual friends told you. Everyone was shocked by your breakup. They all expected you to be together forever, your relationship seemed unbreakable. ‘If it resisted his mob of female fans, it could resist anything’ they used to say. You thought so too, but it seems it wasn’t true. You decided to focus more on your own dreams and started to write again, the first project being the love story between the two of you. Putting it on paper felt cathartic.

The weeks turned into months and when spring came around, you started going out with one of your classmates. It wasn’t anything serious, you even told him such - you were still in love with your ex-boyfriend. But he was adamant that you had to give him a chance. 

One evening when he was taking you home from a movie date and trying his best to make you laugh, you ran into your ex in front of your house who was on his evening run. He nodded curtly as he passed you, the only indication that he noticed your presence. You sometimes saw him in front of his house after that, but you never talked.

* * *

“(Y/n)!” you heard your boss call your name “How’s that article on this year’s top contenders for the High-School Nationals coming up?” 

“Almost done, I just need to get one more interview from the coach of last year’s winning team” you answered with a smile. You loved your job. After high-school, you went to university to study journalism, and now, not even four years after you graduated, you were writing for one of the biggest sports magazines in Japan.

“That’s perfect, great work as always, (y/n)! While we’re on the subject of volleyball, the word in the office is that you’re from the same district as Oikawa Tooru, you know, the Argentina National Team star? You must be around the same age, do you happen to know him?” 

To say the question took you by surprise was an understatement. It wasn’t that you weren’t thinking of your ex-boyfriend from time to time, but you did your best not to dwell on it. What good would it do you? Your greatest love, your childhood best friend, the person who hurt you the most in the world, the one who got away. There was more than one way you could refer to him. Everyone else knew him as Argentina National Team’s Japanese rising star.

“Yeah, we used to be friends” your sigh unnoticed by your manager whose eyes lit up at your admission.

“This is so great! If you’re friends, maybe you already know, but anyway, Oikawa will be in Japan for a few days two weeks from now and the management was thinking of setting up an interview. But apparently, he’s refusing them, already happened to our competition. Perhaps he’ll change his mind if it’s an old friend who will interview him? It would be a great boost in sales for sure.”

You didn’t like this one bit. You didn’t want to reopen old wounds that barely even closed. You also didn’t want to disappoint your boss, but even so, you weren’t sure Oikawa would accept an interview with you. You hadn’t exactly spoken after you broke up, just greeted politely whenever you ran into each other. 

“I doubt he’ll accept an interview with me if he hasn’t accepted one with someone else. Plus, we haven’t exactly parted on good terms”

“Won’t hurt to try! You may even get a promotion out of this if it goes well, maybe an opportunity to cover the Olympics even?” he winked, the kind of wink people did when they knew they presented you an offer you couldn’t refuse.

If you were honest with yourself, you couldn’t say no to that. Being a top journalist was your dream and this was as good a stepping stone as any. He chose to sacrifice your relationship for his dream, you could at least talk to him for a couple of hours for your own benefit “If he accepts, I’ll do it” you caved in.

“Let me make some phone calls, I’ll come back with more details”.

To your astonishment, Oikawa accepted. Now, two weeks after the conversation with your manager you were sitting in the lobby of his five-star hotel. You would talk over dinner, that was his condition. You put on your favorite black halter dress and a pair of matching black stilettos and were now waiting for the man of the hour to appear as you were ten minutes early.

You noticed him before he saw you. He looked even taller than you remembered, wearing a fitted white shirt, black dress pants, and a crimson tie. His haircut was the same though. It was one of your favorite features when it came to his looks, that, and his eyes. He smiled widely when he saw you, waving at you in his characteristic manner, eyes crinkled and mouth wide. You couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Hey, (y/n)! It’s so good to see you! And you look amazing in that dress!” the compliments felt genuine. You didn’t know how to feel. There was still anger, confusion, and even sadness leftover from your breakup that didn’t let you accept his cheerfulness easily.

Taking a deep breath, you answered “Hi Oikawa, you don’t look too bad yourself”

“You calling me by my last name is so odd, (y/n), please call me Tooru” he told you, emphasizing your first name. You hated that you wanted to laugh at his playful tone as if nothing had changed between the two of you in the last 8 years “Should we go take our table?” he asked extending his right hand as if inviting you to dance. It was going to be a long night.

“Please take care of me tonight, Tooru” you said in a lightly mocking tone, accepting his invitation. You knew he wouldn’t be upset, he always enjoyed your banter. 

As expected, he laughed lightheartedly “I missed you”. Realizing what the words that left his mouth were, he started rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. You knew it was his automated reaction whenever he felt he said or did the wrong thing, which meant only one thing. Those three words escaped him, he didn’t mean to say he missed you. That said, it was how he really felt.

To defuse the situation, you decided to ask him about his trip back to Japan. Then you moved the subject to his career, asking him about his team and games, all while taking careful notes. You were glad that despite the earlier mishap, the conversation was flowing naturally. You were pleasantly surprised to see that his passion for volleyball didn’t falter at all, it somehow felt even more alive.

“I’ve talked enough about me, for now at least” he chuckled, winking slyly at you “So tell me about you, (y/n). I was taken aback when I heard you wanted to interview me, so I had to accept even though I planned to take a break from anything that would be considered work while in Japan. I didn’t expect you to write for a sports magazine”

Taking a sip of wine, you answered “You know, I wasn’t always at your games just because you were playing! I have my own love for sports” you squinted your eyes playfully, taking a bite of your food. You hated how even after all these years and all the muddled feelings you had towards him, his presence and his smile made you feel at ease. You wanted to yell at him, show him just how much he hurt you, but you didn’t, there was no use for such displays. You were there in a professional capacity, not for personal reasons.

“I remember how much you used to love to write. I still have the notes you’d leave in my locker in a box in my apartment. Sometimes when I’m feeling down, I read them” when he spoke there was a faraway look in his eyes “I’ve wanted to apologize for so long, (y/n). I just didn’t know how. And truth be told, I was too insecure and too much of a coward to do it. And then it felt like it was too late” he was avoiding looking at you, staring at the food on his plate “I’m sorry for how I left things with you”

After your breakup, you often would imagine his apology. He would be crying and you’d be telling him dramatically that you wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He’d beg for you to take him back, and you’d finally give in after he’d promise that he’d cherish you forever. Then you’d live happily ever after. Through the years you realized that a simple phone call and an “I’m sorry” would’ve been enough. He would’ve at least admitted that he felt remorse for hurting you, admitting that he could’ve handled things better. 

Still, hearing those words from him didn’t feel like you imagined it would. It didn’t make you happy, it just made you want to ask “Why?” the startled look on his face made you quickly add “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Tooru, it wasn’t just our relationship - you were my best friend, we had been friends ever since before we could talk”

“I rehearsed this conversation in my head so many times. I never found a good reason why, (y/n). I was just selfish and I pushed you away. I didn’t know how to deal with my own feelings back then and, don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I’m that much better at it now, but at least now I know a good thing when I see it” his eyes finally met yours, a bittersweet smile curving his lips, telling you what his words didn’t ‘You were that best thing’.

“I hope you are, we wouldn’t want your fans to think you’re just as immature as you seem” you grinned to hide the tears that were forming at the corner of your eyes. It was a clumsy attempt at a joke, but his eyes crinkled as he laughed, covering his mouth with his palm. 

“I don’t know why I expected my attempts at a serious conversation to be met with anything else but your bad jokes, (y/n). You know my fans love me for my good looks and sparkling personality, not my maturity” you snickered as you rolled your eyes at him, but stopped when you saw the frown that formed on his face “I honestly expected you to never want to talk to me again. I know I wouldn’t have wanted to if the roles were reversed”

Putting your fork down, you pressed your hands together in an attempt to gather your thoughts before you spoke “I debated that. I wasn’t sure I wanted to come here today and I don’t think I would’ve if not for my boss if I’m being honest. What you did hurt me terribly and truth be told, it’s still not easy for me to trust people, even after all this time. I don’t want to sugarcoat things just to make you feel better” you sighed “Just so you know, I hate talking about my feelings as much as you do, having this conversation now isn’t easy”

You both silently agreed that it was time to move to happier topics, talking about your families and your friends, your lives outside of your jobs. He told you about his favorite places in San Juan, you told him about your favorite books and your favorite cafe. When it was time to leave, he asked you if you wanted to have another drink with him at the bar.

“I’m not sure I should, I have to be at work early in the morning”

“Then how about grabbing lunch tomorrow? I would invite you to dinner again, but I’m leaving for our hometown at 4 pm, so that offer’s off the table” he smiled expectantly, his hand resting on your shoulder as you were facing each other in the lobby, a gesture that felt oddly intimate.

You didn’t know what to say. Part of you wanted to say yes, you had more fun with him tonight that you had on any of the dates you went on this year. But another part of you knew he was leaving for Argentina soon and even if he wasn’t, was it a good idea to reopen old wounds? “Ask me tomorrow” you placed your hand on top of his, squeezing gently before turning on your heels and heading for the door “Goodnight, Tooru”

“Goodnight, (y/n)” he stood there in the lobby for another ten minutes, lost in thought before he heard one of the receptionists ask him if he’s alright. He didn’t know whether he was. Seeing you and talking to you stirred something in him, a longing he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

You couldn’t fall asleep for a long time after you got in bed and when you finally succumbed to sleep, you had restless dreams, waking up every hour. The next morning, you were more tired than you were the previous night. 

As you brushed your teeth, your phone went off, startling you. Who would message you at seven in the morning? ‘See you at your favorite cafe at 1 pm’ no good morning, no signature - it was just like him. He didn’t even ask if you were coming. You rolled your eyes at the phone and replied with a short ‘Be there’.

Around ten, you realized you couldn’t focus on work, anxiety was slowly chipping away at you. You had cold feet. What good would it do you to see him again? As much as you hated to admit it, you still had feelings for him and deep down you knew you always would, you never stopped loving him. You just pushed it to the back of your mind and did your best to live your life. But every man you dated, you’d unconsciously compare to Oikawa. 

Not even Yuki compared the man whom you dated for almost four years starting from your third year of university. He asked you to marry him and when you just stood there, not answering he got up from his knees and blurted “I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea, you still haven’t moved on from him. It’s like I’m in a relationship with you and his ghost at the same time”. Then he left. You didn’t want to admit he was right then and you told yourself that you would’ve said ‘Yes’ if only Yuki waited a while longer.

It was a lie. ‘I’m sorry, Tooru, something came up at work and I won’t be able to leave. I hope you have a safe trip!’ you typed the words and pressed send before you could change your mind. There was no point in deepening the wound now. You closed your eyes, gathering your strength, and did your best to focus on your tasks.

Standing in front of the cafe, Oikawa’s cheerful expression turned sour as he read your text. He hadn’t slept at all, reliving your conversation from the previous night and the bittersweet memories from your years together. Seeing you again, he realized he couldn’t deny it any longer, he still loved you. He never stopped loving you. Maybe that was why his longest relationship after your breakup was five months. That, and the fact that no other woman could ever compare to you, not for him. All the girls he dated wanted to date Oikawa, the pretty setter, they didn’t want to date Tooru, the not-so-perfect man behind the mask. Dejected, he started walking back to the hotel, but not before replying to you ‘Give them hell, or I will *smiley face*’. Maybe it was too late to mend things after all.

* * *

“Congratulations on your promotion, (y/n)! That article you wrote about Oikawa was incredible, our last issue sold almost twice as many copies, and that didn’t go unnoticed by the management” your boss was sitting in front of you, handing you the contract to sign “They told me they will send you to cover the Japan volleyball games at the Olympics. There’s a chance our team will be facing Argentina, that would make a hell of an article! There are a few players on our team who played against Oikawa back when he was in school.”

You wanted to tell your boss that you already knew more about that than he did, you were personally acquainted with a couple of them. You chose to just nod instead. You preferred to keep your professional and personal lives separate. This is why you weren’t as excited as he was about the prospect of meeting Oikawa again, as grateful as you were for the opportunity to travel to the Olympics and cover the games.

A couple of months later, you were laying on your hotel bed trying to decide whether you should go out to eat or snack on the chocolate bar you packed from home and call it a night when you heard your phone ring. Caller ID, Tooru O.

“Hey, (y/n), I heard you’re here to write about the volleyball Olympic games” the voice on the other end of the line spoke hastily.

“Hi Tooru, yeah, I arrived earlier this afternoon. I’m trying to decide if I should brace myself and go find someplace to eat or stay in bed” you mentally facepalmed. Why did you give him so many details when he didn’t even request any?

“Oh, that’s great. I was thinking of getting some dinner. What’s your hotel? I’ll meet you outside in an hour” again, he didn’t even ask you if you wanted to come, he just expected you to accept.

“Bold of you to assume I’m coming with” he laughed as he heard the smirk in your tone.

“It’s not like you have anything better to do. Plus, I know a place”

You pulled out a comfortable shirt and your favorite pair of jeans from your suitcase, deciding that you couldn’t care less if you were underdressed considering he didn’t bother to tell you where you were going. An hour and a shower later, you were sitting in front of the hotel. You saw a taxi pull up, Oikawa waving at you with a smile from the backseat.

“Glad to see you didn’t ditch me this time” his tone was playful, but you detected a bitter undertone.

“You know that it wasn’t my idea last time either” you answered with a pouty face. It was a lie and if he caught on to it, he didn’t say anything “But I’m glad to see I’m not underdressed, you forgot to mention where we’re going” he was wearing jeans a shirt as well.

“It’s a pub I went to with a friend last year when I was here on a trip, nothing fancy this time. I know, I know, very unexpected coming from me” he laughed and looked at you with a smirk “And it’s not like you look any worse in jeans and a shirt than you do in an elegant dress, so I can still show you off”

A blush crept on your face at his words. He was flirty, deliberately this time unlike two months ago in Japan, and you didn’t know what to make of it. Was he flirty because he felt more comfortable with you now than he did then since there was no longer the tension of the breakup still hanging thickly around you? Was it because he wanted more from you? You didn’t know what to think, a look of confusion resting on your face. So you decided not to think at all, you’d just let things go where they may, you were too tired from the plane to care.

Your unexpected adventure was the most fun you had in a long time. The pub he took you to was small but busy. You ate while talking, doing your best to hear each other over the loud music blasting over the speakers. The food was better than you expected and so was the beer. A couple of hours later, you walked out, his hand draped around your shoulder as you did your best impression of an angry Iwaizumi running after Hinata at a party a few years back.

Placing a kiss on the top of your head he confessed “I don’t want tonight to end, I haven’t laughed so much in a while. It seems like no one else manages to get me to laugh as much as you do, little cutie”

“You speak dangerous things, Tooru” you giggled, your words slurred. The alcohol lowered your inhibitions and made the careful boundaries you constructed against the man next to you all but disappear. In a moment, his lips were on yours, sheepishly kissing you. Your eyes widened, taken by surprise by his sudden boldness, but your body responded instinctively. You stood there, kissing in the door of the pub, like two teenagers for what felt like an eternity. That was until you heard someone asking you to let them pass.

Embarrassed, you pulled away from Oikawa, face beet red, and mumbled an apology. Without a warning, he took your hand and pulled you towards the sidewalk “I’m sorry, (y/n), I don’t know what came over me, I shouldn’t have done that. I must’ve had too much to drink” he laughed uncomfortably, his hand rubbing the back of his head in that all too familiar gesture.

“It’s okay” your voice was hesitant. Why did you want to ask him to kiss you again? You should’ve been angry with him, he didn’t have any right to do that, not with you, not after what happened “It’s not just you, I kissed you back” you admitted, your cheeks flustering again.

The silence felt deafening so when you heard him speak again, your eyes darted to his face “I have some champagne that was sent to me in my hotel room. If you want to have another drink” a faint blush adorning his face as well. He was feeling as if he was gambling his happiness on this one question.

“Only if you promise to sing that stupid song we were listening to all the time back in high school” you proposed.

“What song?” he looked at you raising an eyebrow.

“That one that went like ‘Hi, I just met you, and this is crazy’” you giggled, poking his arm “You always sounded so cute when you sang it”

“You’re crazy” he laughed “With requests like these anyone can kidnap you, little cutie”

The tension between the two of you was palpable on the ride to the hotel. It felt like there was only a thin fabric that prevented it from bubbling to the surface. It felt closer and closer to bursting as you neared his hotel room. In the elevator you felt his hand brush against your thigh, an accident maybe, but it felt like it was burning through your jeans and your skin. Your breathing was quickened and you felt your stomach twist in a knot as he opened the door. Not looking where you were going, too concerned with the changes in your body, you didn’t see him stop and bumped into him.

With a swift movement, his mouth clashed with yours, the intensity making you back away, each step taking you closer to the wall until you were pressed tightly against it. Unlike the bashful kiss from earlier, this one was hungry, insatiable, making you feel as if he would swallow you whole. When his tongue pried at your lips, you opened them without a fight, letting the ravenous muscle invade you. You felt as if your body was ablaze, his touches only fueling the fire in your veins. Your hands were caught in his chestnut locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss, meanwhile, his were exploring your curves, tracing your waist, the arch of your back, and resting on your hips only to renew their exploration with revived fervor.

“I want you, (y/n)” his voice was lower, lustful, and coupled with the words only served to make you melt further in his arms, as his lips moved to place kisses on the soft skin of your neck, in an attempt to catch his breath. 

“Then take me, Tooru” you managed to utter between your whimpers, your fingers digging in his back to steady yourself in the face of his overwhelming passion.

You felt the corner of his mouth curve into a smirk as it pressed snugly against yours, claiming it once more. His fingertips started working at the buttons of your shirt clumsily, not wanting to break the kiss for even a moment longer than absolutely necessary. Revealing the lacy bralette you were wearing, he cupped your breasts in his large palms. You were happy you wore cute underwear, it was a habit of yours when you needed an extra boost of confidence.

He bit your lower lip before pulling away, his mouth trailing kisses from your neck, down your collarbone, only to continue its path along the supple skin of your chest. Removing your bralette, he started to flick your nipple with his tongue, the pressure coupled with the impact of the cold air on the wet bud causing it to harden in his mouth. Your hands were tangled in his hair as he repeated the actions on your other breast.

He looked up at you with a glint in his eyes “You make the prettiest faces, I almost forgot how cute you look when I make love to you, princess. I want to see your expression when I make you cum on my tongue” with that unbuttoned your jeans, slowly pulling them down “You’re even wearing matching panties, you’re like my gift to unwrap” he kneeled in front of you, his finger brushing against your clothed clit. You felt a pleasurable jolt run through your body at his touches, your thighs instinctively opening wider for him “So you like it when I touch you there, hmm? Just wait until you feel my tongue” he promised.

“You’re so confident, but what if say no?” you retorted, your reactions as he pushed aside your panties to lap against your heat contrasting with the sharp remark.

He chuckled “If you say no, I’ll stop, I need you to enjoy it as well. So tell me, little cutie, do you want me to stop?” he teased, flicking your sensitive nub with his tongue, while one of his fingers ran along your folds gathering your slick only to stop at the entrance of your sex “I won’t do anything more until you tell me, ‘Yes’ or ‘No’?”

“You’re such a tease” you smiled, looking down at him. It was the perfect moment to stop, before things would get even more out of hand, before your feelings for him would come flooding. You didn’t want to stop, though, even if it was a mistake, it was a mistake you wanted to make “Don’t stop, I want you to touch me more” your last word came as a whine as he pushed his digit inside you, his mouth latching on your clit.

“You taste so good and I already feel you clamping on my finger” he added a second digit, stretching you further. The moans leaving your throat were becoming louder and you felt the coil in your lower abdomen tighten at the way he was working your sex “I think you’re still too tight to take my cock, so I’ll have to play with you more, princess, I hope you don’t mind”

There was something about the way he praised you, that made your mind go blank. You wanted nothing more than to hear his singsong voice telling you how much he enjoyed you, your body, and the sounds you were making. When he added a third finger and curled them inside you, you felt the pressure in your abdomen snap, as waves of pleasure crashed over you, your body shaking as your nails dug into the muscles of his shoulders. He didn’t stop his movements until he felt you relax against him. 

Taking his fingers out of your sopping walls, he started to lick them lazily, his eyes gazing into yours. You were transfixed, watching Oikawa’s erotic movements while still panting from your orgasm. “Delicious” he pulled you into a kiss, your taste still on his lips before he picked you up, bridal style, carrying you to the bed. Placing you gently on top of the covers, he started to undress “Don’t worry, I promise you the fun is only beginning, I will show you just how good I can make you feel. I want to hear you crying my name”

“Make sure to meet those high expectations you’re setting up” you giggled softly, reaching your hand to pull him on top of you “I don’t want to be disappointed, Tooru” his mouth was on your breasts again, sucking your nipples just to stop and blow cold air on them, loving how they perked up, making you squirm under his weight. You felt his cock digging in the flesh of your thigh, throbbing every time a whimper would leave your throat “I want you inside me, Tooru” you pleaded, biting your lower lip, your desire for him finally thumping your need to tease.

He got up on his knees, placing your legs on his shoulders, positioning his tip at your entrance “You’re beautiful, (y/n)” he whispered as he pushed his length inside you, torturously slow, each inch spreading your walls drawing loud moans from you. You let out a cry when you felt his cockhead kiss your cervix, the fullness alone threatening to throw you dangerously close to the edge. Once he started thrusting, your hands gripped desperately at the bedcover, your legs pushing against his chest “I want to start slow, but you make me want to lose control, little cutie, this lewd body of yours looks so needy. I want to make you mine”

“Please, Tooru, I want more” you felt so close to your orgasm, his every move putting pressure on the sweet sensitive spot inside your heat “Please, please” was the only word you could muster as he picked up the pace, his palms on your waist, angling your hips to perfectly meet his thrusts. Your tongue was lolling out of your mouth as your eyes rolled at the back of your head, your body spasming violently as your second climax overtook you, even more intense than the first. Your insides were clamming on his length, forcing him to stop as to not finish just yet.

Oikawa gently grabbed your still shaking legs and placed them on the bed, on either side of him as he lowered himself on top of you, littering your skin with kisses from your pubic bone and to your neck. Moving up, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, just as he reentered your cunt which was now overflowing with your juices. Your legs instinctively crossed around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside as his tongue was running around the cartilage of your ear, spreading tingles from your head to your toes. 

Your bodies were covered in sweat, his wavy hair sticking to his forehead as he worked his way towards your third orgasm. You were surprised to see how easily your body was reacting to him. Climaxing wasn’t something easy for you with your previous boyfriends. But you didn’t have much time to dwell on this as his previously shallow thrusts turned deeper, his cock burying inside you to the hilt each time “You were frowning” he panted, keeping his pace “Focus on me, (y/n), everything else can wait until the morning” his voice was breaking, close to his own peak as well. 

Your nails were digging into his back, scratching “T-Tooru” you could barely form the words now “Ki-Kiss me” his lips crashed on yours, his tongue invading your mouth, massaging yours as tears were forming at the corners of your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly against him as he rammed into you ferociously “S-So close” you mumbled, your words swallowed by his hungry mouth.

For a moment, it felt like the world stopped, your mind was empty, senses overwhelmed by the man on top of you. His smell in your nostrils, his weight putting delicious pressure on your body, his panting as he was pumping into you relentlessly, the taste of his mouth on yours and his brown eyes, locked with yours, taking in your every expression. Your walls clenched around his length, sucking him deeper inside you.

“Princess, I can’t take it anymore, you’re milking me dry” he grunted, elbows digging deeper into the mattress on either side of you. Oikawa’s movements came to a halt, his throbbing cock getting harder as you felt his release painting your insides white. He collapsed on top of you, your hand tangled in his hair “This was amazing”

“Yeah, I don’t remember if I ever came so hard” your voice was barely a whisper, exhaustion from both the night and the trip overtaking you “At least I can say you exceeded my expectations, Tooru”

He placed a kiss on your forehead “I hope to keep exceeding them” he chuckled softly. There was a hint of sadness in his tone, but before you could dwell on his words, he picked you up, carrying you to the bathroom “Let’s take a quick shower, it’s easier to clean up this way”.

He laughed at how wobbly your legs were when he set you on your feet “I hope you’ll be able to walk tomorrow, little cutie”. Despite his jabs, he held you tightly as the warm water washed the sweat and the smell of sex off of you, helping you wash your back and your hair. Once you both dried, he carried you back to the bed paying no mind to your protests that you could walk on your own.

You fell asleep within minutes, your head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around your waist, legs tangled together. But Oikawa couldn’t fall asleep, his thoughts were racing, eyes wide as he gently rubbed your back. 

Two months ago, in Japan, he realized he still loved you even eight years later, somehow more than he did back when you were together. When you said you couldn’t grab lunch, his heart broke. It hurt him more than walking away back then did. Eight years ago, he hadn’t realized yet you were the love of his life and he treated you as if you were expendable - it was something he would never forgive himself for. It was something he needed to atone for. He tried to pull himself together, but he couldn’t stop thinking about you.

A couple of days ago he called your office to ask if there was anyone covering the Olympics from the magazine. When he heard it’d be you, his heart leaped in his chest. He didn’t know what he could do. There was the possibility that you could never forgive him. And even if you did, there was still the distance, you were in Japan, he was in Argentina. He wouldn’t have cared, he’d fly to you and fly you over to him, as long as he could have you. But what Oikawa was scared of, was your reaction. Would you want this arrangement? Would you want him back? He didn’t know.

The sun was coming up when weariness finally overtook him, the image of your peaceful sleeping face burned in his mind. You stirred awake a few hours later, his arm still draped around you. It was your turn to worry, think about what all this meant, about the wound that was dangerously close to reopening again. About the fact that you clearly were still in love with him. Who were you kidding all this time? Your body betrayed you, it responded to him in a way it never did for anyone else. You weren’t sure you could forgive him, trust him again, hand him your heart and hope he wouldn’t break it, hope that this time he’d choose you. You didn’t know.

You sighed and a moment later, he pulled you closer to his chest “I’m sorry if I woke you, Tooru”.

“It’s alright, waking up to you is something I could get used to” he muttered, sleep evident in his voice.

“You say such things sometimes” you whispered, turning yourself to face him “I think it’s best if we talk”

“Let’s just sleep a while longer, then we can talk” he responded, eyelids closing. A while later you felt his fingertips brushing your arm “But, (y/n), you’re mine, and I’m not letting you go this time. I was an asshole in high school, one who didn’t deserve you, but I want to make you happy. I couldn’t stop thinking about you since we saw each other in Japan and I don’t think I ever stopped loving you”.

* * *

“Are you ready for tomorrow, princess?” he flashed you a grin as his hands were working the zipper of your long teal dress, placing soft kisses on the skin of your back and neck. 

“You should ask yourself that, what if I say ‘No’ and run?” you giggled, taking a look at the white dress hanging on the door of your closet. You couldn’t care less about the superstition that the groom shouldn’t see the wedding dress. Not even fate was something that could keep you apart.

“Then I’ll chase after you. Just like I did two years ago, I will do it all again in a heartbeat” he turned you around, cupping your cheeks in his palms, tracing your jawline with a long finger “I can’t let you go, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, (y/n)”

You smiled, leaning in his touch “Can’t a girl make a joke? You’re turning all serious on me” you met his gaze, a playful glint in your eyes before adding in a sweeter tone “I love you, Tooru”

“I love you too, and tomorrow, you’re making me the happiest man. Thank you for giving me another chance. I know it was hard living a year apart and then picking up your whole life and moving to the other side of the world. Don’t think I’ll ever stop appreciating all the sacrifices you made for me”

“Don’t think I only did it for you, silly. You’re giving yourself too much credit” you kissed him softly “I’m the one who should be calling you princess”.

“Only if you get on your knees and ask me to marry you instead” he smirked, pulling you down on the bed with him, grabbing your ass as you got on top of him, straddling his waist “Show me you mean it, little cutie”

You unclasped your bra, throwing it on the bed next to Oikawa, and then proceeded to unzip his pants “I’ll take you to heaven, princess, just you wait” you announced, before your lips wrapped around his length. You planned to make your last night before your wedding, one to remember. And then tomorrow, it would be his turn to fuck you in that dress.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
